


Dragons left to slay

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Trans Character, fem!Thorin, mostly moving the plot along, not much romance here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the wedding, the couple is supposed to live happily ever after.<br/>But there are dragons left to slay.</p><p>A new part of the "Of misunderstandings and other obstacles for love" series. Set after the wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It feels like it’s been since forever I worked on this series. Technically, I could have ended them with the wedding, but there were still a couple of ideas I wanted to explore, so here I am again!  
> Enjoy?

Bilbo looks around the room, knowing he’s way out of his element being surrounded by all this posh people. Still, he knows he must endure, if only for Thorin’s sake. It wouldn’t do for him to leave her on her own when she’s probably feeling quite nervous about her speech.

They’re at some fancy Charity Ball that Bilbo is fairly certain Thorin had said nothing about until this morning. Still, since she’s supposed to give a speech (Bilbo doesn’t know why or about what; that part got lost in their discussion about ‘fair warnings’), their attendance was ‘not optional’.

His only consolation is that he’s not the only one out of his element tonight. For some reason he spotted Thranduil and Bard earlier and the younger man had looked as unnerved as Bilbo himself. He has been looking for Bard since then, figuring they can both keep each other company in this sea of people that have nothing in common with them.

But Bard is proving hard to find and he’s half tempted to just stick to his wife’s side for the rest of the evening and keep quiet, playing the part of trophy husband. Considering how socially awkward Thorin can be, it would probably be for the best: that way he can make sure she doesn’t say something that she shouldn’t.

Just when he’s reaching that decision, his eyes land on a brunette man standing by his own in the corner of the room. He quickly tells Thorin about his intention and although the female frowns a little, she turns her attention back to the men she’s talking with. They’re discussing some business that Bilbo has no idea about and so he was getting quite bored anyway.

He hurries to Bard’s side and when the man sees him approach he offers him a quick smile. Bilbo smiles back and he comes to stand next to the other, grabbing a flute of champagne from a nearby waiter. “So, Thranduil dragged you to the party?”

Bard makes a face. “He informed me this morning that we were coming to some fancy ball” He frowns. “I didn’t even own a tux! Luckily an old friend of mine had his from his wedding, so...”

Bilbo nods; he didn’t own a tux either but Thorin had already bought him one when she informed him of the ball. “How- how did you end up getting invited?”

He doesn’t mean to be rude, although he supposes he comes across a little rude regardless. But Bard doesn’t seem to mind, because he answers right away. “Some old family friend.” He shrugs. “You might not know this, but Thranduil’s family used to own some- well, I don’t really know. He’s terribly secretive of his past, you see, but I know that Thorin’s family was somewhat involved in their fall from grace, so…” he trails off awkwardly and Bilbo frowns, wondering about that. He’ll have to ask her later.

“I see. Well- good to see you here. Makes me feel a little less out of place.”

Bard snorts. “You and me both.”

They share a despairing look and then laugh.

Misery loves company after all.

 

* * *

 

Both men are quite content with staying in their corner, watching people go about their business. Bilbo keeps an eye on his wife, just to make sure she’s doing okay and is pleased to note that Thorin looks quite at ease. Then again, it’s not quite surprising; regardless of everything, this is her element.

As the time for the speech approaches, he considers going back to her side, but seeing she seems quite entertained and that Dís is standing with her, he decides to stay with Bard. The poor man looks more uncomfortable the more time passes and Bilbo can understand why, considering Thranduil is nowhere in sight.

A bit rude that, he thinks.

“So, is this the corner for the trophy husbands?” a deep voice asks, startling both men. They turn around at the same time, coming front to front with a tall and handsome man, who is smiling charmingly at them.

“Ah-” Bilbo hesitates, not wanting to be rude, but uncomfortable by the man’s presence. He has never seen him before, he’s quite sure of that: after all, the man has a face that can’t be easily forgotten and he moves with an air of self importance that’s it’s hard to ignore.

“You may call me Drago” the newcomer introduces himself, his smile still firmly in place, obviously unbothered by his companion’s silence. “Pleasure to meet you.” He continues, extending his hand.

Bilbo shares a nervous glance with Bard and then shakes the man’s hand. “Bilbo Baggins” he introduces himself. “Pleasure it’s all mine” he says politely, even if that’s far from the truth. Drago seems to notice, because his smile widens, but he doesn’t comment, instead turning to Bard expectantly.

“Bard O’Dale” the brunette says after a brief tense silence. His eyes dart around the room, evidently searching for Thranduil (and a way out of this conversation) but there’s still no sight of the blond. “How you do?”

“Oh, a little bored to be honest” the man replies easily, still smiling unnervingly. “I try to avoid these functions at all costs but well…” he shrugs non committedly. “You get the drill.”

The other two males nod, although both a bit uncertain. The man smile widens, now showing his teeth, looking quite like a shark, in Bilbo’s opinion. Still, since he doesn’t know who this man is, he figures it wouldn’t do to be rude and so he forces himself to endure the man’s presence.

He hopes Thorin will hurry with her speech so they can leave.

* * *

 

As time passes, Drago’s presence gets less… uncomfortable. There is something about the man that leaves Bilbo itching in his own skin, but he’s unsure what that might be. The man keeps the conversation flowing, despite Bilbo’s and Bard’s hesitancy, always pleasant and charming. He doesn’t say anything inappropriate or rude and is careful to talk of neutral subjects.

Still-

The time for Thorin’s speech comes and although it would be the perfect opportunity to go, Bilbo finds himself reluctant to leave Bard with their unexpected companion. Particularly because the man seems dead set on sort of flirting with the brunette, who is getting more and more flustered as time passes. However, since Drago isn’t being particularly forward, it’s obvious Bard is at lost of which would be an appropriate response.

Neither does Bilbo, to be honest, but luckily there hasn’t been much flirting send his direction.

Thorin steps into the stage, smiling pleasantly, looking for Bilbo, but giving up on finding him soon enough. Since they’re standing in a pretty hidden corner, Bilbo can’t really blame her.

He listens to her speech half heartedly, his attention mostly on his companions, who are talking quietly among them. There’s a strange shine in Drago’s eye that Bilbo doesn’t care for, not even a little bit, but he really doesn’t know if he ought to say or do something.

Finally the speech ends and people around them clap, pulling Bilbo out of his musings.

“She’s lovely, isn’t she?” Drago comments and Bilbo immediately tenses, ready to jump into his wife’s defense if needed. The other man notices and so he smirks, but continues pleasantly. “You’re a very lucky man, Mr. Baggins.”

“Yes, I am” Bilbo agrees, not really liking the other male’s tone.

“A bit... strong headed. But smart, very much so.” Drago’s smile widens, as he’s remembering something particularly amusing. “Resourceful too. And quite the leader, when she wants to. Knows exactly how to make people do what she wants.”

Bilbo frowns. “Excuse me, but how do you-?”

“Bilbo, there you are!” Dís exclaims, having finally find him. “Thorin has- What the hell are you doing here?” she demands, once she notices their companion. Drago arches an eyebrow amused.

“A pleasure as ever, Ms. Durin. You get even more lovely with each passing year.”

Dís scowls, taking Bilbo’s arm and pulling him behind her, which makes the male’s frown deepen. “Back off, Smaug. If my sister-”

“I was merely talking to Mr. Baggins” the other man argues calmly. “Surely that’s not a crime?”

Dís glares darkly and Bilbo glares now too. So this is the infamous Smaug… but why was he-?

“Come on, Bilbo” Dís says, pulling him once more. “We’re done here.”

Smaug smirks, but doesn’t try to stop them when they leave. Bilbo sends one last look in Bard’s direction, who is now looking most definitely uncomfortable and he wonders if he should go back to the man’s rescue, but from the corner of his eye he sees Thranduil quickly approaching and decides Bard will be fine.

Still, this whole encounter was quite odd, wasn’t it?

* * *

 

“What did he say?”

“Nothing” Bilbo replies and Thorin glares, unconvinced. He sighs, frustrated by his wife’s distrust. “Why would I lie to you, Thorin?”

She sighs. “I know you wouldn’t. I just- He is- What the hell does he want with you?”

Bilbo has been thinking the same thing since they left the ball and he’s no closer to finding an answer than he was 2 hours ago. “Let’s not worry much about it, huh?” he suggests, pulling his wife into a hug. “He might have been just messing with your head.”

Thorin shakes her head, obviously frustrated. “You don’t understand, Bilbo. Drago Smaug doesn’t do anything without a reason” She bites her lip, hard enough to drag blood. “I worry what his sudden interest in you might mean.”

To be honest, Bilbo worries to.

But he doesn’t say that outloud.

* * *

 

A week later, a letter arrives with the post. Erebor’s logo is imprinted on the outside, but it’s addressed to Mr. Bilbo Baggins.

With no small amount of hesitancy, Bilbo opens it.

_**Meeting you was quite a treat, Mr. Baggins. Would you care for a repeat?** _

_**If so, Tuesday at 5 o’clock suits.** _

_**Please send my rewards to Mrs. Baggins.** _

_**Yours,** _

_**Drago Smaug.** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s a new chapter! I’m still not completely sure where this is going… but enjoy?

Bilbo supposes he should have told Thorin before agreeing to meet this Smaug fellow, but he supposes it’s a little late for that. Only that not, not really, because the clock says it’s 4:55 and he’s just standing outside Erebor’s HQ. He could send her a quick text and he would still make it in time for his “appointment”.

But he knows that Thorin would call if he does that and the call would be unpleasant and he would be late and in a bad mood for his appointment.

It might not be wise to have come, but Bilbo is terribly curious.

Still, curiosity killed the cat, did it not?

“Hello” he greets hesitantly the pretty receptionist sitting outside Smaug’s office. The girl offers him an absent minded smile and goes back to typing something in her computer, ignoring him completely. “Eh- I’m- I have an appointment-”

“You’re Mr. Baggins?” she asks, still not looking at him and Bilbo nods. The girl smiles once again and points towards the door with her head. “Mr. Smaug is waiting for you.”

With a sense of dread, Bilbo heads into the office, regretting his decision with every step he takes.

Too late for regrets, though.

***

“Ah, Mr. Baggins. So nice you could meet me. And on such a short notice!”

Smaug’s smile shows a little too much teeth, but Bilbo forces himself to smile politely even if he feels like running for the hills. There’s something terribly unnerving about the man, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

He’s been nothing but pleasant towards him since they meet and yet, Bilbo doesn’t like him. Even if he wasn’t the man who took over his wife’s company, he wouldn’t like him.

“I didn’t” the man says, leaning back on his seat, still smiling.

“Huh?” Bilbo asks, feeling particularly slow, because he has no idea what the other male is talking about. Smaug gestures for him to take a seat and Bilbo hesitates, still thinking he wants to run away.

Smaug laughs. “I don’t bite, Mr. Baggins. Well… not outside the bedroom, that is.” He winks and Bilbo blushes, making the man laugh once more. “I meant that I didn’t take over your wife’s company” he clarifies and Bilbo knows he’s going to have trouble keeping up with the man’s thoughts but resolves not to let that affect him. 

“Didn’t you, now?” Bilbo asks, faking a pleasant smile. “And here I thought we were at Erebor’s headquarters.”

Smaug licks his lips slowly and a shiver goes down Bilbo’s spine. “Indeed we are” he agrees, standing up. “Join me on a tour, would you?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer and instead merrily makes his way out of the office. Bilbo considers not following for a beat and then he’s dashing after the taller man, confused but curious. 

The pretty secretary sends a pained smile in his direction and Bilbo once more wonders how much of a good idea this is.

And yet, he follows.

***

“A complete and utter fool, he was” Smaug says and Bilbo feels he has missed half of the conversation. The other man pays him no mind and keeps on walking, showing him around the factory. “The mines are pretty impressive, but of course our little tour won’t take us there. But the whole processing of the metals- I find that’s quite fascinating, huh?” Bilbo nods and Smaug smiles once again, a tad predatory. “Thorin, on the other hand, was always a bit of a genius. Business genius, at the very least.”

It feels like they’re having 2 or 3 different conversations at the same time and Bilbo frowns. If Smaug notices, he remains unfazed and carries on. “I had my eye on Ered Luin first, but of course your lovely wife had to step in. She’s quite easy on the eye, isn’t she?”

Bilbo doubts Smaug actually expects an answer, so he keeps quiet. The other man smiles some more. “I always liked shiny things. My mother used to call me her little crow, can you believe it?” he licks his lips again and Bilbo forces himself not to outerly react. “I always fancied myself a dragon, though.”

Bilbo nods, still not knowing where this conversation is heading. “Do you like animals, Mr. Baggins? It’s just, my landlady’s cat had a litter and the little things are quite… bothersome. I would love to help her to get rid of them as soon as possible.”

Bilbo finds himself wondering about Smaug’s housing. The man is unbelievable rich, why would he be renting? He ought to own a big mansion somewhere, right?

“That’s how you meet, isn’t it? Mutual landlord?”

“Gandalf was friends with my mother. He asked me to look after his property-”

“Right. Well. Close enough.” They’ve somehow made it to a small terrace. It’s an odd thing to have on a factory/office building but well… “I don’t take over companies because I need to, Mr. Baggins” he says, almost absent mindedly. “Or because I actually want something from them, even if they specialize on pretty shiny things.”

Bilbo frowns, feeling a little lost. “Why did you take over Erebor, then?”

Smaug smiles brightly and he looks terribly handsome when he does that. “Because I could” he turns to Bilbo, looking honestly happy. “I enjoy challenges. Thorin Durin has been, by far, the biggest one I have ever faced.”

“Eh- alright?”

“If my own inclinations lied on the ‘fairer’ sex…” he gestures vaguely and Bilbo decides he really really doesn’t want to know what he’s thinking. “But since they don’t, I’ll settle on getting to know better the man she decided to marry.”

Bilbo’s jaw drops and Smaug laughs. “Oh, Mr. Baggins, don’t look so scandalized!” he says, between giggles, “I didn’t necessarily mean it like that. I mean- I wouldn’t oppose…” his eyes rake over Bilbo’s body, making him blush madly. “But I’m merely… curious.”

“I- I- What?”

Smaug shrugs. “I could have taken over Erebor eons ago. But Ms. During stepped forward and… well, she succeed on stoping me. I find myself most curious about her.”

“And how- how do I fit in this?”

“How you do, indeed. We’ll have to figure that out, huh?”

Bilbo finds himself out of words and then Smaug glances at his watch. “I’m afraid I must bid you farewell now, Mr. Baggins. But please do drop by in a week, huh?”

And with that he leaves, leaving a very confused Bilbo behind.

***

Against his better judgement, Bilbo finds himself at Smaug’s office a week later, still not having told Thorin about their previous meeting. He knows it’s a bad idea and yet-

“I didn’t like him” Smaug tells him, while he pours them both a cup of tea. “Terribly dull. And so…” he gestures vaguely before shrugging. “He was an idiot.”

“Who?” Bilbo asks curiously, taking a sip from his drink and finding it’s really nice tea.

“Your father-in-law, of course.” Smaug replies. “I had hoped going after Erebor once again would get Thorin to step in but-” he shrugs. “I got a bunch of shiny rocks, but lost the actual gem.”

Bilbo smiles, incapable of holding himself back. His wife is quite a treasure and his father-in-law is an idiot. He agrees with both statements. “So you’ll go after Ered Luin now?”

Smaug seems to consider it. “Would that get her attention?”

Bilbo wonders if Smaug’s interest in his wife can be considered creepy and if he should do something about that. “Probably, seeing she’s the CEO.” He replies cautiously and Smaug beams at him. Bilbo carries on, “but offering her Erebor back would definitely do the trick too.”

Smaug narrows his eyes at him. “You can’t fool me into simply handing her the company back, Mr. Baggins. I’m not quite that… desperate.”

Bilbo wonders what exactly is Smaug after and if he ought to be worried about it. “I didn’t mean-”

Smaug waves his hand dismissively. “Never mind. Tell me about yourself, then.”

“I- umm- what? There’s not-”

The other male rolls his eyes, leaning back on his seat. “Come on, Mr. Baggins. Indulge me.”

Somehow Bilbo finds himself retelling his life story to this stranger.

It’s most odd, to say at least.

***

“What’s this?” Thorin’s tone suggest she’s barely keeping her anger at bay. Bilbo looks up from the book he’s reading, seeing his wife is holding an envelope between her fingers, looking positively nauseated.

“A letter?” Bilbo suggests, really not knowing what she’s going about. He’s still reeling from his last encounter with Drago Smaug, so he can’t really be blamed for being a little distracted, can he?

Thorin glares. “Yes, a letter. From Smaug.”

Ah. That- that might not be good. “Have you read it just yet?”

“No” she replies, narrowing her eyes at him. “What do you know about it?”

“Why would I-”

“You honestly think I don’t know?” Thorin asks, her tone deadly and Bilbo gulps, sitting up straighter right away. He stares at his wife in honest fright, having figured that lying to her might not have been in his best interests. Although technically he didn’t lie- “Lie of omissions also count” Thorin informs him, approaching him very slowly and making Bilbo want to bolt to the safety of the bedroom.

“I- Well, you see-”

“What do you think you’re doing Bilbo?” she demands to know, sounding more hurt than angry and Bilbo doesn’t understand why would she feel that way. “I don’t- I don’t understand-”

“I was just curious!” Bilbo exclaims, figuring honesty is his best bet here. “I- He said- I was curious.” He repeats, sounding a bit defeated and Thorin sighs, apparently feeling quite defeated herself and collapsing on the couch next to her husband.

“Smaug is- he just- he _plays games with you._ You never- you think things are a certain way, but they’re really otherwise and he’s so _good_ at making you think-” she bites her lip viciously. “He’s very dangerous.”

Bilbo doesn’t know what to say at that. Smaug seems very smart and…  _ crafty  _ to him, a man used to get his way, but not necessarily dangerous. More like… like…

Thorin glares and Bilbo gulps once more. “He messes with your head. Next thing you know-” Thorin waves vaguely, running a hand through her hair and messing it up. “You should stay away from him.”

“He has an- odd interest in you” he says, hesitant. “He says he found you his biggest challenge yet.”

Thorin frowns at that, staring at the ceiling. “I won’t play games with him. Not once again.”

“He’s going after Ered Luin. He said-”

Thorin eyes him warily. “Just what you’ve been discussing with him?”

“Nothing! Nothing of importance, that is. I just- He said he took over Erebor because he  _ could _ and you weren’t there to stop him, so now-”

His wife’s eyes turn back to the ceiling, thinking about something long and hard. “That can’t be good.” She sighs and stands up, toring the envelope up, not bothering to even read the letter inside it. “I’m going to bed now. I suspect I have a few hard days in front of me.”

“Thorin, I-”

“Goodnight, Bilbo” and with that she’s gone, not bothering to even look in his direction. Bilbo sighs, wondering what he ought to do now.

He knew going to Smaug was a bad idea.

Then why did he do it anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thoughts anyone? I’m really unsure where this is going, but I must know at a subconcious level, because the words flow rather quickly so…  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin has a plan.   
> It might be too risky, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is ridiculous short… and ridiculously dark. I’m not super thrilled with it, but it certainly works. I worry a little about character development, although I do believe it’s somewhat in character, considering the canon events so…  
> Enjoy?

Distraction. She must admit that’s exactly what she needed, but now that she has found one (or more like Smaug found a distraction himself) she’s reluctant to use it. She knows it won’t end well if she does, but she’s unsure of what else she can do.

She knows Bilbo. He might be worried about having upset her, but she’s not naive enough to think that that’ll stop him from seeing Smaug again. Her husband has a curious, adventurous streak that he carefully conceals, but that lives in him regardless. 

And Drago Smaug knows exactly how to appeal to that.

The man’s interest in Bilbo is unnerving, although she doubts it’s remotely romantic or even sexual. It must fit onto a bigger scheme, something probably related to her, but she doesn’t know what. That he would resort to use Bilbo to unsettle her…

It just feels too simplistic.

Thorin taps her fingers against her desk, eying the documents she’s supposed to be revising from the corner of her eye. If she plays her cards right, she might be able to outsmart Smaug. However-

She worries about what she might lose in the process.

* * *

 

“Do you really want to do this?” Balin asks, almost offhandedly, but Thorin knows that tone. Her oldest friend has played the role of her advisor more than once; she trust his judgement above all. 

It doesn’t mean she always listen to his suggestions, but she does like to run things through him first.

“Why not? Erebor-”

“You’re fine in Ered Luin, Thorin. You don’t need-”

“It’s my right-”

“And now you sound like your father and his father before him. Don’t turn into them, Thorin. Using whatever means necessary-”

“That’s not-” she stops herself, hesitating. Turning into her father it’s a most unsettling thought and yet- “You think I shouldn’t?”

Balin links his fingers beneath his chin, thinking. For a long while, neither of them speak and Thorin waits, barely daring to breath. “You want to. And it’s not- it’s not completely crazy. But I worry about the lengths you’re willing to go to get Erebor back.”

Thorin considers this for a beat. “Bilbo is going to keep seeing Smaug and that should keep him somewhat distracted; whatever his plan might be, Bilbo still visiting will give him the impression it’s working. I’ll just-”

“But you won’t tell Bilbo.”

“What’s the use? It’s not like- like- I mean-” she bites her lips. “It’s just a distraction. He’ll be perfectly fine.”

“And yet you don’t believe that.”

Thorin doesn’t answer.

She doesn’t need to.

* * *

Thorin isn’t particularly thrilled with her plan, but she knows it has a good chance of working. If she moves quickly and silently, she’ll manage to catch Smaug off-guard. She hates not knowing what he’s planning, because that might just make all her plans pointless but-

She doesn’t like the idea of waiting. Besides, if she does, there’s no way to know if she’ll get another chance. It might not her more morally sound idea ever, but she hopes Bilbo won’t be terribly angry when he finds out.

It’s not like- it’s not like she’s asking him to do anything. He’ll carry on doing what he’s doing right now, keeping Smaug distracted (hopefully distracted enough for Thorin’s plan to work) and he’ll be none the wiser. It’s not like he could get hurt.

Except-

If she’s being morally dubious, Smaug cares nothing for morals. That he won’t hesitate to do whatever he thinks needs to be done to get his way is given, but the question is- Is Thorin willing to strike back with just as much force?

The stakes are high.

She’ll just have to be overly careful. Everything will be perfectly fine as long as she sticks to the plan and keeps her eyes wide open for whatever might come her way. She can do this. It’ll be fine. Everything will be perfectly fine.

It has to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean? I really don’t know what I’m doing but well… Hopefully it works?  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug makes his move. Stakes are higher than expected.  
> I should probably warn you from some light threats of violence and kidnap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s a new chapter! Yesterday I felt inspired and so I finished (well, sort of) writing this, even if I didn’t study for my exam as I was supposed to. My priorities might be a little screwed up, but since I did pass the exam, I don’t feel too guilty about it ;)  
> Should I warn you from threats of violence and kidnap? It’s a little light, but well… I probably should.  
> Enjoy?

Thorin seems to either have decided to let things go or is thinking very carefully about the best way to approach Bilbo’s- association? with Drago Smaug. Truth to be told, Bilbo is quite unsure himself of what the hell he’s doing with the CEO and it probably would be for the best if he turned tail right now and ran far far away, but-

He’s too curious for his own sake.

Bard seems to have the same trouble. He runs into the man after 2 months of steady meetings with Smaug, right outside the other’s man office. Bard seems taken aback by his presence, but he recovers quickly and smiles politely, even if he looks a bit hesitant.

So Bilbo resolves to wait for him, taking a seat in the small café right in front of the offices building, entertaining himself with reading a novel he has downloaded to his phone, although he’s not really paying attention to the plot.

Bard exits the building 20 minutes later, looking quite confused but smiling, an echo of Bilbo’s usual expression after leaving Smaug. The man is intriguing, no doubt about that, and he seems to have a similar effect on whoever that comes in contact with him.

Maybe Thorin is right. Maybe he is dangerous.

He smiles at Bard nervously and the other man smiles back, just as nervous. They make their way back to the police officer’s house, Bilbo having figured out that since he has nothing else to do it might be a good idea.

“It’s- odd, isn’t it?” Bard asks, once they’ve made it to the safety of his apartment. “It’s just- you really don’t want to go and yet-” he gestures vaguely, almost looking frustrated. “It’s like a thrall or something. You just can’t say no.”

Bilbo nods. He also thinks that doesn’t bode well for the future but- “What does he want with you?”

Bard shrugs non committedly. “He says he finds me ‘fascinating’. I’ve strongly implied I’m in a very committed relationship, but the man doesn’t seem to take a clue.” Bilbo snorts and Bard smiles a bit self deprecating. “What about you?”

“Thorin” Bilbo replies smoothly and wonders if that’s the true. It makes very little sense, to be honest, because the few conversations they have when they actually discuss his wife, Smaug does the talking, Bilbo just agreeing, more often than not, with his input.

“What do you reckon he’s really doing?” Bard asks, heading into the kitchen to make tea. 

Bilbo shrugs, honestly unknowing. “What does Thranduil think?” Bard’s guilty look tells Bilbo all he needs to know. “I hadn’t told Thorin, either. She just- she found out on her own.”

Bard nods, running a hand through his messy hair. “I’m certain he’s going to find out one of these days, but what can I possibly- I mean, it’s just- how would you describe whatever happens in that office?”

Bilbo shakes his head, unsure. He would describe it as ‘just talking’ and yet, that’s not it. It feels like something else entirely, but what? he doesn’t know for sure. “It’s crazy, that’s all I can say.”

Bard lets out a humorless laugh. “We’re screwed, aren’t we?”

Bilbo doesn’t reply, even if he agrees.

* * *

 

It seems like a regular evening and it is, right until the moment Bilbo finds himself being abducted by a group of men right outside the grocery store. He struggles for a bit, panic threatening to overwhelm him, but finally a much more rational part of him tells him to stop fighting and instead start working on an escape strategy.

He doesn’t have much hope for that, but he should at least try, shouldn’t he?

“Ah, Mr. Baggins. What a pleasure you could join me.”

Bilbo’s head snaps up in the direction of the voice. He can’t see his interlocutor, since he has been blindfolded, but he knows that voice well enough: he has been listening to it for a bit over 2 months.

He tries talking, but his kidnappers have also gagged him and he feels a new wave of panic. “Oh, do relax, Mr. Baggins. I’m not planning on hurting you. Well- not yet anyway.”

Bilbo knows he’s about to pass out, overwhelmed by fright as he is. He tries taking deep breaths, but it’s a little complicated. He can tell Smaug is smirking, even if he can’t see him and that just worries him further.

“A sneaky one, that wife of yours. Of course I expected she would try to get Erebor sooner or later and seeing I made the first move, I thought I was ready for her. Turns out, I wasn’t.” Bilbo stays very still, trying to relax and not quite succeeding. “She took some unexpected actions, I’ll give you that and she found an ally I hadn’t really expected, even if I did take my precautions rewarding dear Thranduil.” Smaug stays quiet for a long while and then Bilbo hears the door opening and something being thrown in the back of the van with him. “Evening, Mr. O’ Dale.”

Bilbo’s head turn around, even if he knows it’s pointless. He assumes Bard is as worried as himself, but without seeing him…

The whole situation just seems surreal.

“Relax, both of you” Smaug says casually and Bilbo can feel the car stopping once more. “It’ll be over very soon.” And with that, he hears him opening the door and exiting the van. For a beat, it’s like the whole world has stopped and then he reanudes his attempts to escape. Next to him, he can hear Bard doing the same.

Just what kind of trouble have they gotten themselves into?

* * *

 

“Mrs. Baggins. What a pleasure you could join me this evening.”

Thorin freezes at the door, fighting her urge to flee. She knows that retreating right now would be ill advised, but she doesn’t like the idea of facing Smaug in her apartment, by her own, this late at night. “You just don’t know how to take a ‘no’ for an answer, huh?” She questions lightly, even if her heart is beating loudly inside her ribcage.

“You’ve been refusing my summons, Mrs. Baggins, what was I supposed to do?”

Thorin takes a deep breath, forcing herself not to lose her cool. “I’m not a servant of yours, to have to be at your beck and call. I’m under no obligation-”

“Really, using your own husband as bait.” Smaug interrupts her smoothly, still smiling that unnerving smirk of his. “Shame on you, Mrs. Baggins, shame on you.”

Thorin gulps, approaching the man as one approaches a particular venomous viper. “What do you want?” she questions, wary, wondering where the hell Bilbo is.

“He’s fine, for now” Smaug replies, as if he has just read her thoughts. “I just wanted a little chat with you. And your co-conspirators, I guess.” He waves his hand dismisedbly. “I thought Mr. Ironfoot knew better than to get on my way.”

Thorin has the sudden urge to call her cousin and make sure he’s alright. She also wants to yell at Thranduil for convincing her that Smaug wouldn’t notice their dealings. But above it all, she wants to see Bilbo and apologize for putting him in danger.

None of that is possible right now, though.

“Would you like me to call them?”

Smaug hums, his unpleasant smile firmly in place. “Don’t bother. They’re on their way.” He spares a quick glance into the kitchen. “Coffe would be lovely, though.”

Thorin nods and heads into the kitchen, her steps carefully measured, knowing better than to upset the madman currently sitting at her living room. She knew Smaug was a wild card; she knew she ought to have just let things be, keep her head down and just-

Too late for regrets now, though.

She’s got herself into this mess and she’ll get herself out of it too.

She must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does it feel rushed? I overestimated my ability to write ‘action’ scenes and as usual, it shows. But well… I hope it’s not that bad?  
> I’ve just noticed that while I have always implied some Barduil, I have never actually tagged it… should I? Considering I mostly mention them in passing, it hardly feels right, but well… thoughts on that?  
> Thanks for reading, let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragons are finally slay.  
> But they leave scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the last chapter of this particular ficlet. I feel it falls a little flat but well… hopefully it’s not that bad?  
> Enjoy?

It seems like they’re on the back on the van for a lifetime. In a reality, it must be a little under an hour, but Bilbo can’t honestly tell. All he knows is that he’s suddenly being freed and checked over by a very worried looking paramedic. He’s barely aware of Bard also trying to talk to him, but his mind is all over the place.

“What- what-” he tries asking what happened, but finds himself incapable of doing so. From the corner of his eye he sees they’re outside his apartment building, but he can’t honestly focus on anything really. Someone keeps talking to him and asking him questions, but for the life of him he can’t concentrate long enough to answer.

Everything happens in a bit of a blur and next thing he knows there’s a lot of screaming and guns being fired and he’s panicking once more. Then there’s tense silence and Bilbo swears he’s about to be sick.

In the end, he gets put into an ambulance and is taken to the hospital. He seems to be fine, but in shock and the paramedics are unwilling to leave him like that. He’s vaguely aware of Bard’s absence and distantly he worries about it, but everything seems to be happening very very far away.

Finally he seems to lose conscience and everything turns blissfully dark.

* * *

 

The events, as they’re later told by Thorin, seem quite frightening. Bilbo blames himself and in turn, Thorin blames herself. However, and thankfully for everyone involved, things ended as well as they could, considering the circumstances.

Thranduil and Thorin’s cousin, Daín Ironfoot made into the apartment a few minutes after Thorin’s arrival. What followed was an unnerving conversation at gunpoint with a clearly mad man, that was yet terribly collected and that was all more frightening. 

What Smaug hadn’t counted on was that Bard had been in the middle of a drug case when abducted and so, when he failed to appear at the meeting point, his companions had worried and started tracking him. Less than an hour later they were freeing him and Bilbo from the back of the van and storming into the apartment to arrest the madman/part time CEO, Drago Smaug.

All in all, things ended rather well.

Doesn’t make Bilbo any less guilty, though. He should have listened to Thorin when she told him Smaug was dangerous and unpredictable and yet-

“Well, to be honest, I shouldn’t have let you continue your association with him. Even if it was the perfect distraction-”

“What?”

Thorin looks quite guilty after that, but she just bites her lip and soldiers on. “I needed Smaug’s focus elsewhere if I was going to get Erebor back and I figured that since he was busy with you- Thranduil shared my opinion that it was unlikely-”

“Unlikely- Did you know how much of a madman he was?”

Thorin looks away, biting her lip viciously. “There were rumours, of course, but nothing proveen. I mean- he was- his methods were- unorthodox and everyone assumed they involved a lot of blackmailing, but actually kidnap and murder seemed-”

“Far fetched?”

Thorin sighs. “I’m sorry, Bilbo. I- I don’t have words to properly convey how sorry I am.”

Bilbo considers this. Yes, it was a little (or a lot) reckless of Thorin, but he willingly got himself into the mess, didn’t he? She had tried to warn him and he had let his curious nature get the best of him. Sure, she probably ought not to have taken advantage of it, but- well-

God, what a mess.

“Can we go home now?” he asks tiredly, deciding these are too many emotions for a night and longing dearly for a long night of sleeping.

“Sure. I’ll just- I’ll fetch the doctor, but we should be able to leave in a little while” she stands up, heading towards the room’s exit and turns back to him one last time before exiting. “I’m sorry Bilbo, I truly am.”

Bilbo smiles a little. 

So is he, to be honest.

* * *

 

What follows is a bit of a nightmare in all fronts: Thorin is feeling guilty, so she’s avoiding Bilbo at all costs, which is ridiculous and nearly impossible, considering they live together. Also, Bilbo really doesn’t see the point of this whole guilt fest: it’s true that things could have taken a turn for the worse, but it’s not like they both are completely guiltless.

There’s also a lot of legal stuff to deal with. Considering now Erebor is without a CEO now, things are a bit of a chaos and the shareholders and investors are quickly abandoning the sinking ship. Thorin is trying to find a loophole that allows her to step in, even if only momentarily, but hopefully permanently.

And of course, there’s also the press, who is having a field day with all the drama.

So Bilbo waits patiently, waiting for his wife to sort out the professional mess, before they can begin working on their personal one. He knows from experience that letting things steam between them for too long leads to nothing but trouble, but he would rather not put any extra strain on Thorin right now.

Sadly, he can’t help at all with the whole Erebor mess since he really knows nothing about such matters, but he’s not quite as worried seeing Frerin, Dís, Balin and Dwalin are certainly helping. All he can do is provide moral support, even if Thorin is keeping too much distance between them for it to actually work.

But for now, it’s all he can do.

* * *

 

“Are you going to avoid me for the rest of our lives?” Bilbo asks almost a month later, frustration finally getting the best of him. Thorin blushes and looks away guiltily, while Bilbo rolls his eyes. She didn’t honestly think he wouldn’t notice, did she?

“I’ve been busy” she replies sheepishly, not looking at him directly. “With Erebor and-”

“I know that. I understand that. But you’ve also been avoiding being in the same room as me ever since this whole mess started and I- I don’t- I just- what the hell Thorin?”

The female sighs, running a hand through her long hair. “I- I’m just- You know I never meant to put you in danger. And yet, I did and so now- now I don’t know- I’m worried- I’ve failed you Bilbo, so I- I don’t know anymore where we stand.”

Bilbo frowns, troubled deeply by her words. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, I doubt you expected this sort of things happening to you when you married me, so I would completely understand-”

Bilbo’s eyes widen after getting where she’s going. “For God’s sake Thorin, how can you even think-?”

“I know I’m not- I’m not-” she gestures vaguely to herself, frustration written all over her face. “I have a lot of emotional baggage that you have to deal with on fairly regular basis and now this-”

Bilbo quickly approaches her, cornering her against the wall so she might not try to escape the conversation. “Thorin, don’t be ridiculous. For good or for bad- I love you. This- that you even think something like this would change that-”

“But Bilbo-”

“No, no, you listen to me” he interrupts her “I need you to understand this: I love you, all of you. So I don’t mind whatever emotional baggage you seem to think I have to deal with and as for those things completely out of your control, but that you get dragged into due your position, like madmen- well, those matter even less. That has nothing to do with us or with the way I feel about you.”

Thorin looks in the verge of tears now and so Bilbo gathers her into his arms. “But I put you in danger-”

“That’s not- I mean- I sort of got myself into that mess. You saw a chance and you took it-”

“Risking you in the process!”

“Well, yes, but I’m fairly certain that if you had known how much of a madman Smaug was, you wouldn’t have.” His wife doesn’t look very convinced and so Bilbo kisses her fondly. “I know you, Thorin. I know the lengths you would go for what you feel is right and also I know where your priorities lay, even if sometimes you doubt yourself.”

Thorin still looks unconvinced, but she nods. Bilbo smiles, hugging her closer. “We’re gonna be fine. Just please- don’t distance yourself. I don’t like it when you do that.”

Again, she nods.

For now, it’ll do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I meant? This whole ficlet seems off somehow, but I’m not sure how to correct it so…  
> Let me know what you thought? Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> So, thoughts anyone? This was left sitting on my hard drive for a long while, just the first two paragraphs written, but yesterday I had a sudden urge to write something for this series and well…  
> It might sound a little forced, though. I’m not sure.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> You can also find me in [tumblr](http://ylc1.tumblr.com/)


End file.
